Break me
by Shmeowzow
Summary: Aside from little Yachiru, she was the only girl to ever qualify for Squad 11. She was in love with pain, and pain was what he loved to deliver. Lemon, Kenpachi/OC


He was always a little harder on her than he should have been; but she wouldn't have had it any other way. To date, she was the only female besides little Yachiru to qualify for the prestigious Squad 11 of the 13 Court Guard Squads.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a girl." Kenpachi Zaraki purred in her direction on her first day within Squad 11's training dojo. Mameha shook her head furiously, causing her hair to fall in front of her face. "Of course not Captain. I wouldn't dream of it." There was confidence in her voice and posture, but truth be told, she was a tad intimidated by her new Captain and the other men around her. She'd die before letting it show, though.

He only grunted in response, before drawing his zanpakuto and aiming it at her. She blanched, and became embarrassed as the rest of the squad snickered all around her. _Sparring with the captain on the first day?_ To her it seemed a little harsh. She would soon learn that "harsh" was the only way Squad 11 operated. "Time to initiate the fresh meat!" she heard a voice call behind her, before she was rudely shoved forward, away from the group and toward Captain Zaraki, who loomed at least 2 and a half feet over her. "You'd better draw your weapon soon, or this fight is going to start without you" the Captain growled.

_Here goes nothing._ Fully prepared to get her ass handed to her, Mameha drew her own zanpakuto and sank down into a fighting stance. Kenpachi grinned, revealing his sharpened canines. "'atta girl." Without warning, the Captain launched himself at her, and the fight was on.

Several years had passed since that day, and nearly none went by that Captain Zaraki didn't insist that Mameha spar with him. As a result she had grown quite skilled, even surpassing Ikkaku Madarame himself, and beat him in a formal battle, earning her the 3rd seat of Squad 11, making it the only squad with both a female lieutenant and 3rd seat.

Kenpachi had to admit he was both surprised and proud at how much strength Mameha had attained in the few short years she'd been on his squad. In the beginning, he'd only insisted on sparring with her constantly to try and scare her into transferring. He didn't want any weaklings on his team. She had soon proved however, that she was much stronger than her small stature would lead one to believe, much like Yachiru. Eventually their battles became ingrained into both of their daily routines; as natural as eating or sleeping. He had come to enjoy fighting her every day, and in fact, she was the only one in all of Seireitei that would let him do so. Though she didn't possess even a shred of his sheer power, and would probably never be able to defeat him, it seemed she enjoyed getting the shit beaten out of her almost as much as he enjoyed beating the shit out of people in general. That's probably why they got along so well. That, and the fact that Yachiru adored her. It was a dream come true for the child to have another girl to keep her company in the all boys playhouse that was the 11th Squad's barracks.

Mameha also got along with all of the men of Squad 11; coming from a house full of brothers, she was quite used to their antics and knew exactly how to handle them. Like the rest of her team, she also had the utmost respect for her Captain. After all, it was he who had shaped her into the exquisite fighter that she was at present; but that was far from the only reason. Yachiru had told Mameha all the stories from the Captain's past and how they'd come to meet. She loved his will to fight; to be the best, and only wished she possessed his stamina. She loved the fact that he refused to cut her any slack for being a girl, because every other man in the Seireitei treated her like she would break if they hit too hard. Most of all she loved his obsession and attraction to pain, because until she'd met him, she'd never come across another being that shared the quality with her. There's just something about getting the crap beaten out of you that makes you feel alive.

Kenpachi had almost killed her one time, and she wasn't even mad. They had been sparring in the woods, and she was already reaching her limit when her Captain lost control of his bloodlust for a moment, and ripped his eye patch off. Mameha hadn't even known he'd had another eye beneath the black accessory he'd never taken off in front of her until now. His spiritual pressure nearly crushed her, and he'd rushed at her full force, pinning her by the throat up against a tree. His maniacal grin and the insane look in his eyes were the last thing she remembered before losing consciousness. It didn't take him long to realize he'd gone too far, and rushed to Captain Unohana with Mameha limp and lifeless in his arms. The captain of Squad 4 reprimanded him severely for being so careless, but he hadn't needed her to tell him that.

When Mameha recovered, Kenpachi demanded he be the first to speak with her.

"Look kid, I don't know what happened to me back there-" but she'd cut him off before he could finish.

"Don't you dare tell me you're sorry, Captain." She whispered.

He'd just looked at her like she was insane. Hell, she probably was, just a little bit. But deep down he understood why she wouldn't let him patronize her by apologizing. They never talked about it after that, and continued fighting again once she was fully recovered. He never lost control sparring with her again.

Mameha yawned as she walked down the hall away from Yachiru's room after putting her to bed for the night. She always insisted that if Mameha, who she had lovingly nicknamed "Boygirl" because she "looks like a girl but acts like a boy" didn't read to her before bed, she couldn't fall asleep. Boygirl was probably one of Yachiru's less inventive nicknames, but Mameha wasn't complaining, because it also wasn't even almost the most insulting name the little girl had ever given someone.

Mameha wasn't at all surprised when she passed by the living quarters and almost the whole of the 11th division were nursing jars of sake and being obnoxiously loud. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "If you guys think I'm cleaning up after you when you're done, you'd better think again" she called into the room, though only Ikkaku and Yumichika turned around. "Oh, Mameha! Speak of the devil, and I'll be damned if she doesn't appear right before our eyes!" Yumichika cackled at his own remark. "Oh, and what exactly was being said about me?" She inquired, walking toward her rowdy group of teammates. They all laughed together, punching each other on the shoulder or back. When they were done Ikkaku looked back up at her and slurred "Oh, nothing you should be too concerned about."

Mameha's eyes narrowed at him; she could only imagine what perverted things they had been saying about her. Not that she wasn't used to it, being the only adult female in their squad. After a few moments, Mameha grinned and retorted "I know! You guys were probably talking about how I kicked Ikkaku's ass and claimed his seat from him, am I right?"

The whole room went eerily silent, except for Yumichika, who was doing a very bad job at concealing his laughter. Ikkaku only glared up at her. She knew it was a sore subject for him, having his position taken from him by a girl, but he started it, right? "You know, you really shouldn't dish it out if you can't take it, Ikkaku." By now, some of the other guys in the room had started laughing, and Ikkaku, who was now red as a beet, told them angrily to shut up, before standing up and pointing at Mameha. "You wanna go, _Boygirl_?" He knew it got under her skin when people other than Yachiru called her that. "Sit down, Ikkaku, you're drunk" she spat, before turning to leave the room. She'd had enough of him for tonight. "What a pansy. She's running away! Leave it to a woman to run away from a fight and back into the kitchen where she belongs. "

That was the last straw. If he wanted a fight, he was going to get one. Before anyone realized where she'd gone, she had already flashstepped behind Ikkaku and kicked his legs out from under him. He grunted as he hit the ground, and everyone in the room moved back to form a large circle around them. Mameha took advantage of his drunkenness and leapt on top of him, punching him in the face before he was able to throw her off. "Come on, Cueball." Mameha growled, using one of Yachiru's nicknames against him. He glared at her, before throwing all of his body weight into her and launching her backwards.

Kenpachi drank from his jar of sake and watched with interest as Ikkaku and Mameha fought each other. Since they weren't allowed to use their zanpakuto within the barracks, they had resorted to fist fighting. All of the other men in his division had crowded around and were shouting at them, encouraging one or the other to win. He already knew what the outcome would be. Not only was Mameha better and faster than Ikkaku, she had sobriety on her side. It was only a matter of time before she would beat her bald teammate into submission and embarrass him once again. Zaraki didn't feel for him in the slightest, he had been asking for it by taunting Mameha, who wasn't known for being able to manage her temper. As he watched her body move, he became more and more aware of just how good she had become. As the person who was usually sparring with her, he had rarely ever watched her fight before, from an onlooker's point of view.

Her hair had come down and was hanging around her shoulders as she blocked every jab Ikkaku aimed at her. She was beginning to sweat. Kenpachi watched as a little droplet rolled down her neck and disappeared into the space between her breasts, the tops of which were just barely visible underneath her uniform. Ikkaku finally managed to land a hit on her, right above her eyebrow. Blood began to spill from the wound and down her face, succeeding only in making her angrier. _She's so fucking beautiful when she's angry._ For some reason the blood leaving a trail down her cheekbone and to her chin was only increasing how attractive she looked to him. Kenpachi's thoughts danced away and into a territory he had only fleetingly explored before; one where he saw Mameha as a _woman_, not merely his subordinate, or a member of his squad. He managed to snap himself out of it by the time she finished Ikkaku with a hard front kick to the solar plexus, that knocked him halfway across the room and probably bruised a few of his ribs. Everybody cheered and offered her celebratory drinks of sake, which she obliged happily. Ikkaku retreated out of the room with a scowl and his tail between his legs.

The night wound down and everyone but a small group had gone off to bed. Yumichika, Mameha, the Captain, and a handful of others remained. Ever since Kenpachi's mind had wandered further than it should have in regard to Mameha, he'd thought of not much else, which kind of pissed him off. It was rare that battle was off of his mind, and even rarer still that he thought of any women at all. He'd only slept with a handful in his lifetime, and almost all of it had been paid for; none of it meant anything. Sex just didn't cross his mind that often. So why was this girl, his squad member, getting under his skin?

_Because she's beautiful. _She was that, but she didn't ooze sexuality or anything. She wasn't the prettiest girl he'd ever seen, but there was something about her face that made her attractive in a different way from most women. _She's the best female fighter you know._ That wasn't a lie either. Yachiru was powerful, but he knew Mameha could easily replace her as his lieutenant if she so intended, but she didn't. She cared too much about the little girl to do that. _She makes Yachiru happy._ Also true. The only thing that made Yachiru happier was calling people stupid names and annoying the hell out of everyone around her. _She's in love with pain._ The last statement made by the disembodied voice in his head made Kenpachi quiver, and yet he knew this to be the truest of any of the statements it had said about her. She was absolutely, hopelessly in love with pain. And that is what made her perfect for him. Pain was his specialty.

Mameha, now quite drunk, had the eerie feeling that someone was watching her. She turned her head from side to side only to realize that none other than Captain Zaraki himself was staring quite intently back. She was a bit startled at first; before then she hadn't even known he was still in the room. She found herself unable to avert her gaze back to the group; she was immobilized by the look on his face. It was a look she only ever saw on him when he was deep in the middle of a battle he was enjoying; one he knew he was going to win. When she finally turned back around she realized everyone else was gone, save for Yumichika, who was snoring with his head in her lap. Her head spun back around to where Captain Zaraki had been sitting, but he wasn't there anymore either.

For a moment she was a little frightened. It was eerie, thinking you were surrounded by friends only to realize they had all left you there before you even knew they were gone. Mameha struggled to get up, trying to support Yumichika's body weight so she could drag him back to his sleeping quarters. She usually slept in the same room as Yachiru, for decency's sake. Halfway between dragging Yumichika to the door she tripped over a stray shoe someone had abandoned and toppled to the floor. "Damn it all!" she cried out. Her ankle was screaming at her. _So help me, I'm going to find whoever left that there and-_

Her thought went unfinished as she felt two strong arms encircle her and pick her up off of the floor. When she looked up, she discovered the unblinking stare of her Captain's one eye. "Oh! Captain Zaraki! I didn't know you were still in here…" she trailed off. He said nothing, just kept looking at her. It was starting to make her kind of uncomfortable. Then, without a word, he turned and headed toward the exit. "Uh, Captain? What about Yumi-"

Kenpachi cut her off with a grunt. "Leave him. He can take care of himself."

He continued to carry her, though she had no idea where they were going. Yachiru's room was in the other direction. Mameha couldn't help but be nervous. She had never been this close to her captain before, or at least like this. Her head rested against the bare bit of his chest that peaked out of his uniform, and before she knew what she was doing, she inhaled deeply, enjoying how he smelled like sweat, blood, and dirt. She was glad the halls of the barracks were dark, because she was blushing like mad. _Why am I being so stupid? Am I really that drunk?_ He was her _Captain_ after all. She had no right to think of him in that manner. And yet, she couldn't help but feel how hard his chest was against her, and think about how good it would feel if there weren't any clothes between his muscles and her hands.

She hadn't even realized they had stopped moving. He put her down, and surprisingly, her ankle wasn't even hurt. It was merely the initial twist that had pained her so; she could put weight on it. The only light in the room was the bright moonlight that fell in from the window; but even with such little light she could see that they were in Captain Zaraki's room. Her breath caught in her throat, and her heartbeat started to race. "Uh-uhm…Captain Zaraki?" Her voice faltered, betraying her uneasiness. "It's too late for you to go barging into Yachiru's room and waking her up. You'll sleep in here."

She knew from the tone of his voice that it was an order, but if he didn't want her to awaken Yachiru, why didn't he just make her sleep with the other men in their quarters? She cursed the fact that Squad 11 hadn't been like the other squads in the respect that all the other divisions had designated sleeping quarters for males and females; Yachiru wanting a room all to herself and the fact that none of the other members of Squad 11 had expected another girl to make it onto their team had nixed that idea.

Mameha watched her Captain as he took long strides across his room and sat down in a chair in the corner, where he began to take the bells down from his hair. She had never seen him with his hair down before. Without thinking, Mamaha withdrew a silk bag from the sleeve of her robe, and took a small brush out of it. She then walked over to where the Captain was seated, causing him to look up at her expectantly. "May I?" She asked, timidly. He only nodded in response and removed his eye patch.

As Mameha brushed out his long, black hair, Kenpachi began to wonder why he had brought her here in the first place. He had never allowed anyone to touch him so intimately, even Yachiru. It felt so good, to be touched like that. His head slowly fell to rest against her chest as she combed, and she found herself smiling.

After a time, Kenpachi reached up and grabbed Mameha's wrist, stopping her mid stroke and startling her a bit; so much so she let the little thing go, and it bounced off of the chair the Captain was sitting in before hitting the floor. Mameha had never realized how big her Captain's hands were; he could probably completely encircle her whole forearm in one if he wanted to. "Captain? Did I do something wrong?" She asked timidly. He laughed quietly, a low growl that reverberated through the room and gave Mameha goose bumps. "No." He said, looking up at her with both eyes, for the first time since the day he nearly took her life. "I'm the one that's about to do something wrong." Mameha's heart skipped a beat as the Captain rose from his chair and caught her lips with his own. They felt like soft leather, and she couldn't stop herself from melting into him. She had never wanted another person so badly as she wanted him at this moment, and something told her he felt the same way. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled on it gently, then a little harder, causing Kenpachi to gasp. For a moment she was afraid she'd hurt him, but then realized how stupid of an idea that was. He slammed his tongue into her mouth with force, taking her head in his hands and locking it there so she would be unable to break free. She felt her own hands rise of their own accord and bury themselves in his hair, where they pulled and yanked as they pleased.

Mameha finally struggled out of his grasp and brought her mouth to Kenpachi's taught and muscular shoulder, where she bit down as hard as she could. He cried out in pleasure and pushed her so hard her against the wall her ears rang, but she didn't care. She ran back at him as fast as she could and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his back and forced her mouth back onto his, and their tongues began to battle all over again. "Like that, did you?" she breathed into his ear before sucking and nibbling on it. He replied by hurling her down onto his bed and tearing her robe apart trying to get it off of her. Clothed now only in her thin under robe, she pulled herself onto her knees and began removing Kenpachi's own clothing. She slowly pulled his white Captain's jacket off of his shoulders and down his arms, following suit with his black robe. She stared at his muscles in awe as they rippled down his chest, and couldn't stop her fingers from brushing across them. She felt Kenpachi shiver at her touch, and continued to tease him by tracing the hard lines on his body with her tongue. "No more teasing" He purred, grabbing both her wrists in one hand and pinning her underneath him. She felt overwhelmed and excited by his sheer size, and by the fact that he could permanently damage her with barely any effort on his part. His excitement pressed up against her through his pants, and Mamaha couldn't help but wonder if it was really as big as it felt. Kenpachi grinned, realizing what she mush have been thinking with that worried expression on her face, and with one hand, managed to get the bottom of his uniform out of the equation.

Mameha gasped. She couldn't help herself. There was no way he was ever going to jam that whole thing inside of her, but she shivered at the thought of how much fun they were going to have trying. "Impressed?" he asked, with a Cheshire grin as he untied her under robe, exposing her own body to him. All traces of said grin fell from his features when he saw how perfect she was. The moonlight filtering through the window made shadows play across her small breasts and soft curves in such a way that he saw her body as absolutely irresistible to him, a delicious treat to be devoured. Her form was unmatched by any other naked woman he'd seen thus far. Mameha's laughter rang out and she smiled coyly before saying "Impressed?"

Kenpachi ran his huge and calloused hands over the length of her body, from her hips to her breasts, and it was only then he began to comprehend their difference in size. He'd never been with a woman as small as her before, and frankly, he wasn't quite sure she'd make it out of this rodeo in one piece. She seemed able to sense his apprehension because she rose up to meet his stare with her eyes narrowed, and growled "Don't you dare take it easy on me, Kenpachi." His body grew warmer at the sound of his name dripping out of her mouth; coupled with the statement it came behind, he knew he would be able to contain himself no longer. "I'm gonna fucking tear you apart." She nodded. "Good." It was exactly what she wanted to hear.

He ripped her legs apart and nearly clean off of her body and positioned himself at her moist entrance. Her whole body quivered as she felt him tease her by sliding himself between her folds and rubbing against her clit. She mewed and moaned beneath him, and when he was satisfied that she'd had enough, he roughly grabbed her hips, and jammed himself into her body to the hilt. Mameha screamed so loud she feared she'd wake the dead. It hurt so bad, and just as he promised, he wouldn't be gentle with her. She wasn't even sure he knew how to; and she wouldn't want him to if he did. He had such a vice grip on her hip bones she was sure they would be bruised come tomorrow as he relentlessly thrusted in and out of her.

She cried his name, over and over she cried it. It was driving him crazy. He loved fucking her almost as much as he loved fighting her, and who knew if that opinion would still be intact by the end of all this?

She mewed in protest as he pulled out of her, flipping her over onto her knees, and slamming into her from behind. Mameha wasn't sure how much longer she could take him, the pressure that had been building at her core continued to rise higher and higher as he pumped away at her, hitting the most sensitive spot within her body over and over again. She screamed louder and louder, not caring if she awakened every single person in the Seireitei. Kenpachi himself wasn't holding back his voice either, and between the two of them, she was sure at least everyone in the barracks had to be awake.

How could she care about that now as he picked her up like his own personal rag doll and placed her so she was straddling his hips? She grinned at him now that she was in power, and placed her tiny hand at his throat. Even if she put all of her weight down on him it wouldn't be enough to make him even sputter, but she did so all the same. His eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a guttural groan as she teasingly placed him back inside of herself and slowly pushed her hips downward. She continued like this until he lost all patience with her and slammed her hips down with his hands again and again. "H-harder" she moaned. He happily obliged her and roughly jack hammered her hips with all the force left in him until she cried his name out so loud his ears rang. Her already considerably tight walls constricted around his thickness, and he too relinquished control to his own orgasm.

Mameha collapsed onto him panting, and let out one final moan as Kenpachi slid out of her. Once again Kenpachi was impressed at how greatly he underestimated Mamhea; by all accounts she should either be broken or dead right now, but she wasn't. She'd actually managed to keep up with him in a way no other woman had ever been able to do. Any other girl would have cried and whined at him for being too rough. He'd thrown her against a wall, for God's sake, and she'd _loved _it. She loved every minute of his calloused hands on her body, his bruising grasps, and the bone breaking intensity he'd used to slam himself inside her. She fell asleep in the crook of his arm, with her nose buried into his neck, and her legs wrapped half way around his midsection.

Kenpachi sighed, contented, and found himself grinning.

He could definitely get used to nights like this.


End file.
